


【亚瑟王/一粒沙】死神不曾吻过他（Der Tod/Vortigern)

by Ronan_0259



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: *满足自己私欲的一个拉郎*cp为王叔和音乐剧《伊丽莎白》里的死神*不好吃
Relationships: Der Tod/Vortigern





	【亚瑟王/一粒沙】死神不曾吻过他（Der Tod/Vortigern)

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER死了  
> 今天吃油爆虾仁

> “死神只有亲吻一个人，才能带走他的灵魂。”

沃蒂根年幼时曾将死神当作自己最大的秘密保守在心里，而他唯一一次试图获得旁人理解时却遭到了嘲笑。莫德雷德认为他所看到的不过是高烧时错乱的幻影，那要么是个医生，要么是一名黑甲兵。语言的描述中死神和跟随沃蒂根的卫队长有着相似的外貌，黑色皮甲和耀武扬威的沙子色狮鬃，以及没有笑意的灰眼睛。但沃蒂根自己却清楚，在高温扭曲的潮湿记忆中，只有死神是清晰的。修女的呢喃和行走时脚踝间扯动的黑纱衣摆都湿答答的将要融化，医生围在他的床边，十二道影子斜斜拉长在墙壁和天花板上，而其中一个没有影子的就是死神。他打扮成为王子看病的医生混进他的卧室，鸟嘴面具后面却是一张令医生和病人一同恐惧的脸。但死神没有趁着侍从们手忙脚乱的时候带走年幼的王子，相反，他坐到王子的床边，握住男孩滚烫的双手。

 **安心睡吧** ，死神阴沉沉地说，听起来倒像是在恐吓小王子。 **现在还早，没人能带你走。**

死神吻了他，但当晚沃蒂根就退了烧，第二天就从昏沉中醒来。他不太记得病前的事情了，唯一有印象的是夜晚十一点烛火下的高大黑衣男性。在相当长的一段时间里他坚信那是来自另一个国度的国王，他治下统领的是白骨和死去的英灵。然而随着年纪渐长，他也开始不太确定那天看到的到底是谁了——他的卫队长？医生？某个女巫的使魔？还是死神本尊？

直到尤瑟带着莫德雷德的冠冕走出废墟时，沃蒂根才第二次见到死神，从此，死神成了他身边的常客。

死神跟在英王身后从断桥的巨石堆中走出来时，沃蒂根认出他手中把玩的枯白颅骨属于一名已死的巫师。另一个国度的君主冲他笑，沃蒂根分辨不出那属于嘲讽还是轻蔑——他也无暇辨别，巫术反噬了，国王和大臣争吵时他一直心神不宁，冰凉的大理石扶手也无法消解心中翻腾的燥热血液。口腔里完全是锈味，仿佛是哪个莽撞的人接吻时咬破了他的嘴唇和舌尖。以往盯着哥哥那张脸时他总是想到一头穿行在林间的牡鹿，强壮矫健又如此温和，只可惜猎人的箭已经搭在弓弦上了。而如今他只想要砍那该死的鹿两斧子，让他跪在地上哀嚎，皮开肉绽，再折断那两根骄矜的鹿角——尤瑟王问他话时沃蒂根还能勉强假装自己是一个毫无经验和野心的年轻亲王，但死神带着黑色皮革手套的指尖碰到他的肩膀时，他心中的燥火几乎溢出来烧着身上的皮草。可沃蒂根自有打算，他笃定地问死神，“在我还小的时候，那个扮作医生进入我卧房的人是不是你？”

死神说是的。

“你曾吻过我？”

死神却说没有。

 **我只有在要带走一个人的灵魂时，才会亲吻他。** 黑色的神解释道，乌鸦羽毛落到地上，发出巨响。

下午将近傍晚，光线陡然停在半空，长桌四周权贵们似乎突然变成珍奇蜡像，动也不动。

沃蒂根突发奇想般的，指着国王：“你会带他走吗？”

 **不是现在。** 死神富有耐心地说， **但如果这是你的请求，我的答案会是如你所愿，可这需要你付出一点小代价——**

死神不说话了，他打量着沃蒂根，这目光让年轻的亲王不舒服。与此同时，他从死神阴翳的瞳孔里读到了代价，死神想吻他。

他的心脏忽然下落，但很快坠落过程就停止了。长久以来旺盛燃烧的燥火熄灭了，沃蒂根在人生中第一次如此具有耐心。

“如果，”他感到喉咙干涩，“你借我力量，我自动手呢？”

死神依然沉默，沃蒂根已经知道了。他知道此事与性命相连，而他的任何请求在死神那里只有一个同样的代价，那就是献上他自己的生命，于是他就能得到死亡拥有的一切力量。但他要的是成为凯尔特人的王，要的是兄长头上那顶人间宝石制成的冠冕，而不是和死神一同站在死人指甲做的甲板上，海浪里漂浮着尸殍。

死神婉拒了沃蒂根，于是骄傲的沃蒂根也拒绝了死神的邀请。

那天稍晚的时候，他在宫殿的落地窗边踌躇许久。光从彩色玻璃窗中破出，落在大理石地板上，碎成海妖眼泪一般的半透明液体。沃蒂根望着那些不存在的水渍，水光里是死神的倒影；死神对他说不，于是沃蒂根就坚定了。他敲开妻子的房门，强行带着她走向王宫最深的地底。死神早就在等着他了，在楼梯上，在窗边，在那扇通往水潭的门旁。

 **不行。** 那么多死神一起对他说。 **时间还没有到。**

沃蒂根假装自己看不到他。

 **我不想吻她，** 死神站在水边，水妖肥腻的触手垂涎着想要缠上他的靴子，但他踢开了。 **我从不亲吻富有生命力的嘴唇，那让我感到自己有罪。**

沃蒂根没有理他，他的手指已经摸到那把匕首了，刀柄上繁复的纹路和宝石让他的指尖和心脏一起痛了起来。他离力量那么近——

时间在此顿了一下。匕首挨着艾尔莎的蓝裙子停下，仿佛那层裙子不是柔软的蓝灰色闪光布而是黑龙的鳞甲一样，沃蒂根不可置信的松开手，但那把匕首依然停在空中。他回头，云母片一般的虹膜倒映着死神那张雅利安人的脸。

死神从他背后深黑的水雾里显形。

 **你为何一定要把自己爱的人送到我的国度呢？** 死神围着他，问道。切切查查的低语环绕在黑塔里，并在停止的湖面上敲出波纹。 **把她留在你身边、留在人间不好吗？**

沃蒂根喉咙发紧，他发觉自己无法做出能说服死神的回答。诚然，那是为了他的野望，为了更高的利益和权力，但对于死亡来说这些东西似乎并不具有争夺的价值。死神面前只有生与死的衡量，人间的欢愉和痛苦都只属于死神未曾涉足的卑下领域。

但那就没有意义了吗？他想要愤恨地质问死神，连死神也会畏惧他所不了解的东西。他既然从未了解过人间的痛苦，又有什么立场去摘指人的选择？死神要是愿意借给他力量，那么他也不需要做出这样的选择。

他怀抱里的艾尔莎还是鲜活的。她活在这个瞬间里，亚麻色头发和鲜润的玫瑰色脸颊贴着沃蒂根的肩膀和侧颈，她还有重量和热度。

死神因为这富有生命力的女性气息后退了一点，黑色高筒靴踩进了尘土里。半秒钟后，他消失在沃蒂根的视线无法企及的黑暗里。  
死神能暂停时间，却不能暂停沃蒂根的决心。当尖端进入女子温热的胸腔时，接下来的一切都变得不那么艰难了。血涌了出来，沃蒂根从来不知道一个人竟然可以流这么多血，从她脊背的狭小伤口争相涌出，沾到他的手上和衣服上，完全浸湿深色布料。她的蓝裙子从肩膀上慢慢滑下来，天鹅似的脖颈垂下，雪白的胸脯失去莹润丰满的光泽，一层层黯淡下去，像一尊摆放在美杜莎洞穴里的石膏雕像。

死神不甘愿地盯着沃蒂根的眼睛。他从失神的亲王手中接过垂死的艾尔莎，一只手垫在她的后脑下，碰了碰她逐渐失去温度的嘴唇。

然后她就死了。像蜡烛一样，上一秒火焰还在跳动，忽然就熄灭了。

沃蒂根本应想到比“死”更委婉的贵族措辞，但从脸上滑落的液体堵塞了他的思考渠道。死神叹息一声，替他抱着沉睡的妻子走向冷腥的水潭。塞壬已经在等着，水面翻开波纹，迫不及待地将尸体拖进黑暗深处。

沃蒂根没有时间，他甚至没来得及擦干净匕首，带着一身未干的血迹和刚刚拿到手的力量就要匆匆去猎杀那只鹿。

死神趟着血水走上岸，手里拿着属于艾尔莎的银色冠冕，一闪一闪的反射着湖水无机制的冷光。

 **你不能够杀掉尤瑟，** 死神威胁沃蒂根。 **如果我拒绝带走他，那么他就会长久停留在人间，你做的一切都是白费。尤瑟还是国王，而你亲手杀死了自己的妻子。**

沃蒂根去抢死神手里的冠冕，但黑色的神消失了，另一个瞬间，他出现在沃蒂根身后，对他耳语道。 **如果我拒绝，你做的一切都是白费。**

年轻的亲王忽然想到刚刚在匕首尖端刺进艾尔莎的胸膛时，死神迫不得已亲吻了她。他陡然生出一种险恶的勇气，却足够狡猾的没有出口反驳。而他再回头时，死神和艾尔莎的冠冕都不见了。岩洞皱褶的四壁映着水光，水妖在湖面下唱着死人的歌，他们好像在嚼着骨头和新鲜丰软的肉。沃蒂根忍无可忍，关上了那扇门。

长矛抛出洞穿王后的身躯时，死神从远处染着复仇火焰的漆黑海水上走来，在她坠落的前一刻抱起她的身躯。与此同时，沃蒂根做到了他今天下午想做的，他在哥哥身上留下了几道见骨的痕迹，可国王不肯像他想象的那样跪在地上哀嚎。

是的，沃蒂根心想，那是一头强壮矫健的牡鹿，他应当是坚韧又有雄心的。死神面无表情，没再阻拦他，靠在码头的桅杆柱子上等待收割不列颠国王的生命。

于是王变成了岩石，沉入海底。

**Author's Note:**

> 死神：为什么沃蒂根总想给我送人头ˊ_>ˋ
> 
> 沃蒂根：死神不肯帮我，还要怪我不择手段？难道不是他逼我的吗？
> 
> 艾尔莎&伊格莱恩王后&尤瑟王：？？？


End file.
